plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Trouble Little Zombie
Big Trouble Little Zombie is a Pool mini-game based on the Adventure Mode level 3-5. The zombies in this level are shrunken and have only a quarter of their regular health, but come in higher numbers and walk faster. This level is replaced with Heat Wave in the DS and DSiWare versions of Plants vs. Zombies. On iOS versions, this can be played in Quick Play. Icons Little iOS.png|iPad icon Little ios.png|iPhone/Android icon Little PC.png|PC icon Little XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade icon Plants *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Lily Pad Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Football Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zombie Yeti (Rare, some drop four diamonds, some don't) Strategies Cherry Bombs should be used to blow up large clumps of Zombies as the player sets up Peashooters in every lane. The Wall-nuts on land would be planted where necessary, in the Pool to lure out Snorkel Zombies, and save up your Cherry Bombs for waves and large clumps of zombies. It is recommended that the player saves at least two for emergency situations due to the numbers of zombies. *Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Flag Zombie : three peas/one columnpoint *Conehead Zombie: seven peas/two columnpoints *Football Zombie: twenty peas/twelve columnpoints *Zombie Yeti: twelve peas/six columnpoints, will run away after the 3rd square Gallery Small_zombotany_zombies.png|Small ZomBotany Zombies TinyZombotany.jpg TinyZomboss.jpg TinyBobsled.jpg TinyNimble.jpg TinyPogo.jpg tinyBalloon.jpg tinyBungee.jpg BTLZ.JPG|By Someone456 Yeti Small.png|A Zombie Yeti in Big Trouble Little Zombie BTLZ 1.png|By User: Wes Jaren 23 Trivia *Since the zombies have a quarter of their regular health, a pea against a small zombie does damage equivalent to a melon against normal zombies (excluding the splash damage). *Zombies in this level walk and eat plants slightly faster than regular zombies *In the DS version, this Mini-Game is replaced by Heat Wave, possibly because it would be extremely hard for players to see zombies in this Mini-game due to the small size of the DS screen. *In the XBLA, PS3, and PC versions, the ambient zombie voices are high-pitched in this level. *The Zombies' small size does not affect their hitboxes. **This is easily shown by hacking in a little Zomboni, which crushes plants before it gets to them, as the full-size Zomboni is longer than the smaller version's sprite. *Dr. Zomboss's shrinking experiment is shown in the DS trailer, the one version that does not include this Mini-game.thumb|300px|Strategy for the level *In the Spanish version this minigame is called "Pequeños pero Matones" ("Small but Tough"). *When planting Cherry Bombs, it is recommended to plant them on the two land lanes adjacent to the pool, as the explosion will not reach the pool of they are planted in the top or bottom lanes. *If you hack to get a Magnet-shroom, any small gear it attracts will become normal sized. *It is weird that the minigame has Conehead Zombies and Football Zombies but no Buckethead Zombies. See also *Mini-games *Adventure Mode *Heat Wave Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:IPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies